look at that
by soXcalXbabeX13
Summary: the summary is in the story. please read and review.
1. omg!

My name is Hailey Elizabeth Turner and this is a story about how me and my best friends Nicole Alyson Swallow and Caroline Lynn Gibbs found some very interesting things from our family's past. (This is all fiction, but the names are based on some of my friends.)

I was sitting in my loft reading a book I found in an old box called Pirate marks when my mom came in.

"Hailey, I'm cleaning out the attic and I found a box that I think you might find something's you would like."

I walked over to her and grabbed the box from her. "Thanks mom." I took the box and sat it next to me on the couch.

I was looking threw it and found a necklace with a familiar looking bird. I moved the box and set the necklace down.

I picked up the book and turned the pages to find t jack sparrows mark. I looked at the bird on the necklace and then the sparrow on jack's mark.

It was the same thing. "Oh my god." I said. I got up and ran to the phone and dialed my one of best friend's number.

"She lives right next Nicole come over here now!" Then I hung up the phone. She lives right next door to me so it didn't take long for her to get here.

"Where are you?" she yelled. "I'm in the loft!" I yelled back. I could the thump of her footsteps coming up the stairs.

She opened the door holding her side, breathing loudly. "When you called me… I was in…. and I had…..as fast…..as…I could."

Se said still breathing hard. "Come here, look what I found." She walked sluggishly over to the couch. "Look at the necklace and then at Jack Sparrows mark."

I looked at her as she examined both of the things. "Oh my goodness. Where did you get this box?" she asked looking at me sheepishly.

"My mom found it in the attic. Why?" I replied. "Maybe we could find more stuff." She said. We got up as we walked to the door I ran back to the couch and grabbed the necklace.

I put it into my pocket because I didn't want my mom to see it just in case. We walked up the to the attic door and saw my mom sitting looking at old pictures.

"Hey mom we found some stuff in that box and we want to see if we can find anything else like that." I said hoping she wouldn't ask what we found.

"okay, go ahead." She said. We walked over to the a stack of boxes and grabbed them off one by one. "girls I'm going to go make dinner.

Nicole are you going to stay for dinner?" my mom asked. "well I'll have to ask my mom." She replied. My mom walked down the steps from the attic to the 2nd floor.

I looked thoroughly through the boxes and brought several down to the loft. "HAILEY!" my mom yelled from the kitchen. "I'll be right back." I told Nicole.

I went down stairs and came back up in 5 minutes. "Nicole, my mom said you can spend the night if it's okay." I said "I'll ask my mom." She flipped open her cell phone and walked to the balcony.

"Bye mom." She said walking back into the loft. "My mom said I can spend the night but I have to go get my stuff from my house." She said putting her phone back in her pocket.

"Okay, I'll go with you. But first we have to tell my mom." We walked down the stairs and told my mom Nicole is spending the night and walked to her house. "I'm home!" Nicole yelled

"hey Kenny."I said to her brother. "sup." He said his eyes glued to his book. Kenny and Nicole are fraternal twins but there nothing alike.

"so what do you want to bring?" I said looking in her closet and grabbed out a couple of shirts and jeans. "Umm all I need now is socks, shoes, and pajamas." She said grabbing everything as she said it.

"Hand me that bag over there." She said pointing to a blue gym bag. We walked down stairs and grabbed her cell phone charger, lap top, and backpack. "Bye mom." She said trying to wave but dropped everything. "I'm going to go get some movies so that we can watch them before we go to bed." I said. I walked into the living room were Kenny was reading. I picked up some random movies.

"That one is a little weird. Nicole doesn't like that." He said pointing to the one on top. "thanks." I said putting that one back and getting another. "Ready Hailey?" Nicole said. "yah." I said getting the movies.

"Bye mom, bye dad, bye Kenny." she said. We walked out of her house and into mine. We heard drums as we walked up stairs. "Lilly's home." I said looking at the bottom of the stairs where Nicole was "a little help please."

She said. I ran down the stairs to grab her gym bag and almost fell over. "What do you have in here?" I asked. She laughed. When we got up to my room the drums stopped. "Hey Taylor I found some boxes in the loft. What are they for?" my little sister Lilly asked.

"Just leave those in there, we're using them for a…" I couldn't think of an excuse fast enough. Thankfully I have Nicole. "Project, a history project." She finished my sentence. "Oh okay." Lilly said.

I dropped her bag in my room and walked into the loft. Nicole followed close behind. "Let's get started." I said. "We need some music." She said as she grabbed my ipod and plugged it into my ihome.

One of my favorite songs was playing The Great Escape by Boys like Girls. We were looking threw the boxes and I found a book. "Nicole look at this." I said handing it to her. She tried opening it but she couldn't. "It's locked." She said handing it back to me.

I took a clip out of my hair and started to pick the lock. I learned how to pick a lock when my sister tried to be funny and locked my laptop in the cabinet when I was 7 and she was 5. I finely opened it. "Okay let's see here it says it belonged to a guy named Joshamee Gibbs." I said.

Nicole took the book from me. "And look it's signed by a guy named Jack Sparrow another guy named Will Turner and a girl named Elizabeth Swann." She said. "Wait, your last name is turner right?" she asked me "yah, so what?" I replied "so is that one guys, Will Turner." She said pointing to the signature.

"Caroline's last name is Gibbs." i said like it was no big deal. She looked at me and then ran to get her phone. "Hi Caroline, can you come to Hailey's house?" she said.

Before we knew it we herd the door bell ring. "Hailey, Caroline is here!" my mom yelled from down stairs. "Send her up!" I yelled back. We studied all the things in the box.


	2. how did that get there?

**I think this is one of my better stories. Mostly because i have updated this more than i have the other ones. but anyway i'll update the other ones soon. **

**disclamer: POTC is not owned by me. savvy?**

* * *

"Wow…that was…." Caroline said trying to form words "crap!" I finished her sentence.

She looked at Nicole and laughed. "Yah, that's what I meant to say." We all burst out in giggles.

Caroline took out her phone and flipped it open and looked at the time. "Oh my god it's two in the morning!" she said while me and Nicole were still giggling.

As soon as Nicole stopped laughing she said, "We better get to bed school starts tomorrow." Me and Cara both agreed, put down our pillows and went to sleep.

That morning at 5:30 Nicole's phone woke us up. I groaned, "Nicole! Who could be calling or texting you at this time of day. Its 5 AM!" I crawled over to the couch and grabbed her phone.

"GUYS WAKE UP!! IT'S NOT 5:30, IT"S 7: OO!" I said shaking them awake. "What??" Caroline said opening her eyes. I repeated myself. "WHAT!" she said it so loud that Nicole woke up. "Shut up!" she said looking at Nicole who was quickly getting dress. "Nicole, look at the time." I said calmly. "OH MY…" she said throwing the covers off of her. She grabbed her bag and ran into the bathroom and came back dressed, her hair a mess, and no make-up.

"wow." Me and Caroline said at the same time. We were all dressed but our make-up and hair looked like we were maniacs. We started giggling.

We looked back to the clock, and panicked, once again. We ran into the bathroom and did our make-up and hair. When we got to school we looked like we always did but we were 5 minutes late.

"Hailey, Caroline, Nicole, your late. Why?" our teacher Mrs. Lexington asked. "My alarm clock wasn't set." I said sitting down. "How does that concern Caroline and Nicole?" she asked. "We spent the night at her house." Caroline replied. "Okay just don't let it happen again." She said getting back to the subject. "Okay, does anyone know why pirates were to be hung?" she asked the class.

A few hours latter at lunch Caroline and Nicole walked up to the table I was sitting at with lunch trays in there hands. "You would think that they would serve better food here then they do in elementary. I mean this looks like it can get up and walk away any second now." Caroline said pushing the tray away from her.

"Really? it looks delicious to me." Nicole replied taking a bite of whatever was on her plate. We looked at her like we were about to throw up.

"Anyway," I said looking back at Caroline. "Did you guys take notes in Mrs. Lexington's class?" I asked of coarse knowing the answer from. "No" Nicole said followed closely by "are you going to finish that?" she said pointing at Caroline's lunch tray. "Go ahead." Caroline said pushing the tray toward Nicole.

"I have some." Caroline said getting her notebook from her backpack. "Only if you give me your notes from biology." She said before handing me her notebook. "deal." I said getting mine from my backpack.

But when I reached in for it I found something. "you guys look." I said pulling out the paper from my backpack. "It's a letter." Nicole said wiping her mouth. "From a chick named Elizabeth Swann." Caroline said reading the letter to herself. "it says…"

* * *

**hahaha...a cliffhanger. i'm EVIL! short. sorry. i most likely won't update for a few weeks cuz my tacher is giving us a HUGE amount of homework so ya. Who ever reviews gets $20.00**


	3. and your the smart one

_Caroline said reading the letter to herself "it says..._

Dear Mr. Gibbs,

I was very happy to hear about your mew adventure. I really hope that your will notify me if you need any help. As you know Will taught me how to handle a sword and those three adventures we went on really taught me a lot about fighting. Now that I know that the kraken is dead I might even let my son Alex come along." "Do you have any idea what a Kraken is?" she said looking at me. "No, keep reading." I replied looking at the paper. "Okay, anyway I am really looking forward to helping in anyway possible. My son can make some swords. As I probably told you in our last letter Alex took after his father in the blacksmith business." In the middle of the letter the bell rang. "Okay I guess we have to evaluate (ha a big word.) the letter after class." I said taking the letter from Caroline and putting it into my bright blue backpack. We picked up all of our stuff and left the cafeteria. When we got to the gym I relised that I left my book in my history class. "I'll be right back." I said running out of the gym. I walked up to the classroom but I forgot that the class probably already started. I opened the door and saw all the kids looking at me. "Sorry, I forgot my book im just here to get it." I said looking at mrs.lexingtons desk. I saw a book in the back of the room and walked back there. I opened the book and saw my name in it. I picked it up and walked out of the class. I walked to the gym and on my way I saw a huge poster and it had all of the old town on it. I ran to the gym and partnered up with caroline for dance. "I have to tell u something." I said while dancing. "Go ahead." She replied following my every move. "When I left history to get my book and I found a poster and it had the old town on it and I found out that…" I said but I was cut off by my gym teacher. "Switch!" I switched to the closest person to Caroline and tried to keep talking but the music went faster and faster and we had to keep up with the beat. "I...found…that…the…market…closest…to…" I said each time I turned toward her. "SWITCH!" he yelled again and I found Caroline and danced with her "the market closet to my house was a Blacksmiths shop." I said finally completing what I was going to say. "And…" she said. "Okay hit the showers." The gym teacher told us. We walked to the locker room and I explained the connection between the letter and the poster. "Oh…" she said "and you're the smart one." I said in a joking voice. After school we all left to the library to find out more about the market.


End file.
